Ailt's Adventures
by SoulReapperNecro
Summary: Stories about Ailt the Rogue.


Chapter 1  
It was a quiet, dark night. The Bar had just closed. The barkeeper locker the door and started on his long trip home. He lived in Neriak, the Dark Elf city, and had been there for a few years. He had gotten used to the darkness, but this night seemed darker that the usual.  
  
He couldn't help being a little scared as he walked home. Many times he thought he saw something move in the shadows, but he just blamed his imagination and kept walking. He felt s bit better after he passed the night sentinel. A minute or two after he passed them he heard a crash. He turned to the guards for protection, but they were gone.  
  
He hurried towards his house. He was almost there. Now running straight to the door. 50 feet...40 feet... 30 feet, he was almost there. Then, from the shadows a dagger flew, fast as lightning, and hit him in the back, killing him instantly.  
  
He fell to the ground as someone stepped from the shadows. He came over to the barkeeper with an evil grin on his face. The 5'5" Wood Elf with brown hair and red eyes, known as Ailt, had just killed his old friend.  
  
Ailt was a rogue, trained to kill. Most of the time he killed as a paid assassin, but this time he did it for himself.  
  
The barkeeper, named Baranon had been Ailt's good friend a few years ago. They had both been assassins and helped each other out from time to time, but one day Baranon betrayed Ailt. On one of their hardest assassinations Baranon told the guards where Ailt would be. Ailt was overwhelmed by guards and was taken to a dungeon in Neriak where he endured pain and suffering.  
  
When he finally escaped he went looking for Baranon. It took Ailt a while to find Baranon, for he had cleaned up his tracks nicely. He had opened a bar with the money he took from Ailt. Now Baranon was dead and Ailt could go find out where Baranon hid his money. He went to Baranon's bar and searched for a safe where the money could be. He was looking around for it when suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. "Ailt I command you to come out now."  
  
Ailt immediately stepped into the shadows, simultaneously drawing his dirk and sword. Both weapons had been enchanted by enchanted by his High Elf friend. The enchantments made the wielder of the weapons fade to near invisibility.  
  
The guards kicked down the door and came charging in. They cautiously looked around, knowing how dangerous Ailt was. Ailt saw four guards from behind the counter where he was hiding. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Clank...Clank...Ting.  
  
THERE!! The safe was hidden in the floor, camouflaged by magic. Ailt knew he would have to get rid of the guards before he could get to the safe.  
The guard had reached the counter and saw Ailt. Before the guard could shout, Ailt yanked him over the counter and pulled his sword across the guards throat. Ailt dropped the dead guard and looked back over the counter.  
  
The other guards must have heard something because when he did a club hit him in the face. He fell backwards and was pinned by one of the guards. The captain came over to Ailt. The captain raise his sword and got ready to take his "trophy".  
  
Thinking fast, Ailt tapped his heel on the ground making a spike come out the front of his shoe. He kicked the guard who was holding him down. The guard, surprised and in pain, let go of Ailt, who jumped to his feet. Ailt parried the captains strike and stabbed the captain in the arm.  
  
Ailt jumped backwards away from the captain and the two guards. All three of them charged forward, hoping to overwhelm Ailt. Ailt dove to the side and stuck his sword into the ribs of one guard. The guard fell and the captain charged again.  
  
Ailt stabbed the captain in the chest, but was pierced in the arm. The captain went down, which left only one guard. Ailt turned to the last guard.  
  
Before Ailt could take a step towards the guard, Ailt was blown into the wine rack behind him by a spell. Ailt got up and ran at the guard. This time, before the guard could cast the spell again, Ailt threw a dagger which struck the guard in the heart and killed him instantly.  
  
Ailt went to the safe and used a magic dispel potion to uncover it. He picked the lock and threw all the money in a bag. Ailt looked around to make sure there were no more threats before he disappeared out the window. 


End file.
